


Watching

by errantimpulses



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantimpulses/pseuds/errantimpulses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon just likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

He just likes to watch. And listen, he amends. Kon has to strain to listen, though, the open-mouthed panting's so rapid the inhalations are hardly separate from the exhalations, and it's hotter than anything he's heard before. And though he can't make out anything of the boy in the bed next to his other than several strands of brown hair peeking out from under the sheet, Kon knows his hand is moving fast. Fast enough to make the sheets appear to be vibrating slightly. He bites back a moan at the idea of the hand moving like that on him, and clutches the bedpost so hard it creaks. He freezes, but if Bart's heard, he doesn't care, as the motions haven't stopped. A quick glance to the bed on the other side of Bart's shows Tim's still asleep, thank god. The panting stops abruptly, and, judging from the muffled whimper, Bart's clamped his other hand over his mouth as the entire bed shakes violently for a few, brief moments. A hand appears through the sheets, pushing them down, and Kon quickly throws himself back onto his pillow, shutting his eyes and forcing his breathing to remain steady. Bart's gasping is quite audible now, and Kon does his best not to shift against his bed. He hears Bart push himself into a sitting position, his breathing slowing down to a normal rate.

"Kon!" Bart hisses after a moment.

Kon hopes Bart didn't see him jump, and continues pretending to be asleep.

"Kon!" Bart repeats more loudly.

"Hunh?" he asks, rubbing his eyes, then running a hand slowly through his hair. He lifts his head and looks at Bart. Stares at the teeth marks on the boy's hand. Not covering his mouth. Biting his fingers. He hides his slow thrust against the mattress by pushing himself further up on his elbows.

"You know," Bart says, smiling a bit, and not meeting Kon's eyes, "you…you could do more than just watch. Anytime." He glances over at Kon's bewildered expression. "I'm not saying you have to if you don't want! …just. If…if you do, you could. Anyway, um. 'Night!" so saying, Bart snuggles back under the sheets, and is asleep before Kon can get rid of the stupid look he knows is on his face.


End file.
